A general object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for dispensing rolled sheet stock, such as sheet aluminum or the like, coiled without a center core.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a small and portable coil stand for dispensing and trimming at a job site rolled sheet aluminum for building trim, siding or the like.
Further objects of the invention are to provide a coil stand of the described type which is constructed of light weight materials and yet is rugged enough to withstand field use, which is adjustable for coils of varying dimension, which is easy to use, and which may be utilized selectively for storing or dispensing rolled sheet stock without damaging the finish of the stock material.